


Tradition

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Tradition

Before each and every game there was a tradition, for a lack of a better word. Before each brutal and exhausting game, Akashi would corner Kuroko alone. It was then that the stakes would be set.

They would both try and come up with the prediction of where the game would go and what would occur. Whoever had the most accurate description got to decide what they would do.

Sometimes it would be simple things like go to the library or eat at this specific restaurant. But other times the game went to a whole other level. Of incredible dares or adventures.

Of course, the stakes were never unrealistic or sadistic. They never put forth something hey wouldn’t think the other was comfortable with.

It was a fun game above all else. A game that they rather enjoyed. A game that was their own. They shared it with no one else. It was all them.

This tradition they had was the something special they had together. It was something to look forward to. It was the incentive to do your best because that is what you predicted. It was theirs and only theirs.

No matter how distant they became. No matter how angry they were at the other. They always came together for these specific games to bet. Because it was something that brought the two of them together.


End file.
